The present invention relates to an electrical socket and more particularly pertains to an electrical socket with a flexible rotatable position for plug insertion and which is convenient for use within a small narrow space.
With the continuous developments of science and technology, electricity becomes an indispensable part of people's live and work. A variety of electrical sockets for industrial or domestic use have been developed for convenient use of electricity, thereby increasing production efficiency and living quality. However, when an electrical socket is used, if the space surrounding the socket is small and narrow, incidents of having insufficient space for plug insertion will commonly arise. This causes enormous inconvenience to people's live and work.
The inventor of the present invention disclosed a rotatable socket in a Chinese patent application (Application No.: 200420072276.2). The major construction of the socket is that a plurality of rotatable electrically conductive contact blades parallel to one another is disposed in layers inside the socket core. The rotatable electrically conductive contact blades are provided with apertures which correspond to pins of a plug for their insertion. The outer edges of the rotatable electrically conductive contact blades are connected in a sliding manner to connecting spring pieces which are fixed to the inside of the housing of the socket. The fixed connecting spring pieces can be connected to the electricity source conducting wires. When pins of a plug are inserted correspondingly into the apertures of the rotatable electrically conductive contact blades inside the socket, by rotating the plug the rotatable electrically conductive contact blades can be actuated to rotate in relation to the fixed connecting spring pieces, thereby attaining the rotation of the socket core. Although such construction attains the effect of rotating the plug, it is complicated in structure. It requires a high level of processing precision for parts. Assembling is also difficult. The pins and the apertures of the contact blades are vulnerable to wear. The life span and the safety performance of the socket are affected adversely.